


A Lost Soul (AN SNS AU)

by Be_MyLight04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SNS!AU, gumiho!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_MyLight04/pseuds/Be_MyLight04
Summary: Baekhyun is not entirely what he let others believe he is. He's a halfblood; a human born with a mythical blood. Chanyeol is the hot otaku who happened to save his ass that one time he slipped out.In which, Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was a real life pokemon and claimed that he owned the dog—he means, the fox, a demon fox perhaps. God, he's screwed isn't he?





	A Lost Soul (AN SNS AU)

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a part of an SNS au from twitter. Do check out the SNS au in twitter (@LittleBo_Tay) to avoid any confusion while reading this fic. Thank you!]
> 
> My writing kind of suck here so please bear with me. I probably won't focus much about details here because it's supposed to be a SNS au fic. hehe. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave your comment/thought in my twitter! xoxo

 

****

****

****Chapter 001** **

****

****

Baekhyun kicked a lone pebble on the ground. The street was empty, saved for a few passerby who walk by without much sounds. He sighed tiredly. This was the rare times since the past few months that he got to be alone.

 

He just turned 20 years old around 5 months ago and life, as they say, not all sunshine and rainbows. He felt like a prisoner in his own home; a caged bird among the people he deemed as family. It didn’t feel good at all.

 

His mother—she wasn’t what people thought she was. He laughed bitterly, the sounds were quiet, silenced by his own tired faced. Those humans, they are so gullible. She had them wrapped under her fingers and they didn’t even noticed a single thing. They trusted her so much that they failed to see beyond her disguise; that sly vixen. They all believed that she was just a 40 years old single mother raising a kid all by herself when she was more than that. She had lived through centuries, sitting on her throne like the queen she was.

 

Well, that was until she met his dad and fell in love.

 

Baekhyun kicked another pebble as he walked his way up to the street. He had known what he was since the very beginning. He knew that his guardians, especially Kyungsoo had lived far longer than all of them combined. He was a special kind of wolf, the immortal one. Kyungsoo once said he was cursed because who would like a life that transcend forever? He was deemed to stay while watching his loved ones perish, eaten away by time.  

 

Zhang Yixing was there when he had fallen sick for the very first time. A baby kit suffering from a high fever, it was just a pretty normal sickness for human being but it set the whole kingdom in chaos. Remembering it just gave him headache. Thanks for the blessing of a handsome Unicorn, he get to live a little bit longer, not that he was dying anyway but everyone seemed so keen to believe such rubbish.

 

Jongdae, well Jongdae is a special case. Despite his playful and troublesome attitude, he was one of his mother’s trusted men. Kyungsoo was the right-hand man and Jongdae, he was like the third in command. A faerie that wasn’t all beautiful and fragile. He was a fighter, the one with the brain. He probably liked Jongdae the most because he always let Baekhyun do as he pleased, the older man’s mischievous traits are hard to be thrown away. He managed to get away and have a peaceful walk tonight thanks to him.

 

Baekhyun had just reached 20 years old and that means, he was of age to develop his hidden power. His mother’s blood in him feel livelier now, almost like they have their own life, almost as if there was another being in him.

 

Even when he was half human, they told him that his fox was stronger than ever; like a caged beast waiting to be released. His fox bead stayed hidden, locked away deep beneath his chest but once in awhile, the lock get unstable and he was doomed to a painful shifting that he would rather not talk about.

Everyone was on his tails, quite literally, because they couldn’t tell when the sly fox will come out and play. Baekhyun was about to walk down the street when the first strike comes, he grasped his chest the moment he feels the pains attacking him in one swift motion.

 

_No, not here!_

__

He tried to take one more step but it was a futile attempt because the next thing he knows he was stumbling down into the bushes next to the road. It was a quiet neighbourhood, he doubt that his shifting won’t be causing any uproar and it was close to midnight too.

__

__He was doomed._ _

__

__

__

__

—

 

 

 

Chanyeol was walking around aimlessly with his eyes locked on his phone’s screen. It had been approximately one hour since he arrived in this area but he only managed to catch a few useless pokemons.

 

He grunted with a scowl on his face. “This is annoying. I can’t believe Heechul hyung fooled me into believing this place is a gold dime. There’s literally nothing here. Nothing!” he yelled out while flailing his arms up dramatically.

 

He was about to continue his rant when he heard the painful growl not far from where he was standing. He looked around him for a few minutes and he was positive it was coming from the bushes.

 

__Could it be an injured dog?_ _

__

“Who’s there?”

 

His curiosity got the best of him like usual so he did the next best thing he could, walking right into the bushes.

 

He noticed the beautiful fluffy white tails first. They were long and covered almost half of the ground around them. __Must have been a very big dog then__ , Chanyeol thinks until something clicked in his head—wait, _ _TAILS__??

 

He started counting the tails albeit still hearing the growl coming out from the bushes. There were nine in total and all of them were white. They looked so clean and fluffy for them to be some stray dogs.

 

“Yah, are you guys having some sort of dogs gathering or what? Why is there so many of you and why are all of your coat white…” he was rambling all by himself until he realized that the growl had become louder and the next thing he knows, the dogs showed their face to him, only that there weren’t any dogs, just one. Only ONE.

 

He caught the blue eyes first before he realized that all nine tails belonged to it. IT not them!

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Chanyeol stumbled backward until he got out of the bushes.

 

“IS THAT A POKEMON? BUT WAIT—ARE POKEMON EVEN REAL? WHAT THE FUCK AM I SEEING RIGHT NOW?”

 

Another growl. Another flash of glowing blue eyes and Chanyeol was sent to another fit of him freaking out before he slapped his own face hard in his lousy attempt to calm himself down.

 

“Fuck. Calm down, Chanyeol. You got this. You got this. It’s nothing. Just a dog, a very angry dog…”

 

He tried to google about it because duh, google have the answers for everything but nothing come out apart from some articles about folklore and mythical beings, also some demon fox— _ _DEMON FOX???__

 

Chanyeol almost screamed at his own discovery but he was cut short by the noises coming from behind him. The people in the neighbourhood started to come out from their houses because the demo— _ _the nine tails fox__  won’t stop growling. It almost sounded like it was in pains; the growls were somewhat a mixed of a pitiful whimper and low angry bark. Like a lost and confused dog.

 

“What’s happening?” One of the people asked, an elderly man with grey hair covering his half bald head.

 

__“What’s with the noise? I was trying to sleep here.”_ _

 

__“I got baby trying to sleep here! Be quiet!”_ _

 

Uhhh, the loud growl must have wakened up these people.

 

 __“I think it’s_ _ __some stray dog. Should we call the pet control?”_ _

__

__“Do you think they still open? Call them then.”_ _

__

It was a reckless move but in his panicky state Chanyeol, once again, did the best thing he could come up with to save the strange dog— or fox, he didn’t really care but he jogged toward the crowd with an apologetic face.

 

“Ah, I’m so sorry. That was my dog. He was sick and got upset with me so he ran off just now. I just found him. I’m so sorry to disturb your peaceful rest.” he apologized sincerely and bowed to the crowd.

 

It took awhile but he managed to disperse the crowd and calm the people who were mad. He was about to return back to the strange fox but it was nowhere to be found. It must have sneak out while Chanyeol was distracting the folks.

 

He wondered if what he had seen was even real at all but there was no way in hell would he ever forget that beautiful white coat of nine tails and those pair of blue eyes…they were beautiful, the creature was so beautiful he thinks he was going crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
